


Manipulus

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Legend of Zelda References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A boy that had been murdered by Demise is deemed worthy of being resurrected as a god to replace Demise. This resurrection though, angers Demise and brings forth a conflict that will forever change Hyrule.





	Manipulus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that takes place before the events of Skyward Sword. I am trying to keep the event's in line with the timeline as best as I can.
> 
> *Legend of Zelda characters and place do not belong to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I saw the rain, pouring down upon the forest from the heavens above as I, stabbed upon a tree through the heart, waiting for my death. I couldn't feel the pain in my body anymore, and the rain had confused me on whether I was shedding tears. Although I couldn’t feel anymore, the interpretation of the pain still remained in my mind as I looked at my chest and see a sword struck through it.

 

I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods. Prayed for salvation in heaven, where I have worked so hard to go. I imagined myself dancing with the gods as we looked down upon the planet and watched the generations of creatures transform it. I imagined the bright future ahead of my soul…

 

“Mani,” I suddenly heard. I eyes jolted open.

 

“Prove yourself worthy to me. Prove to me that you will be the god we know you can be,” the voice continued.

 

I spat out all the blood in my mouth and replied, “H-How?”

 

“Show me your will to live,” the voice said. I looked around and then looked up at the sky. This was my chance to become a god, to make my dreams come true.

 

I moved my arms towards the sword and pulled it out of me, causing my body to fall to the ground from the tree it laid upon. Blood linked out to me as I struggled to stand up. I took off my vest and wrapped it around my chest to quell the bleeding before finally being able to stand, the sword being used as my support.

 

“Excellent. Find a path to the sky. Your salvation awaits there…,” the voice said. I looked up at the sky and then looked in front of me.

 

Beyond me was a path of a 1,000 monster army the man that struck me placed, and beyond that path was a bird statue. That statue was said to be the only way to get to the sky. I was still in pain and unable to run, but this moment is what I’ve been waiting for my whole life. If I have to overcome 1,000 monsters while fatally wounded in order to become a god, I will do it.

 

I waited a minute for my bleeding to fully quell before running towards the first set of monsters and swinging my sword. One fell swoop was enough to kill most of them. Now that I knew that the sword I held was powerful, I continued to slash my sword at any monster that wanted to come near. Once I was halfway through the path, the monsters started to realize how powerful I had suddenly become and became too scared to approach me. They cleared the path for me and bowed, just to make sure I didn’t kill them.

 

I thought that they were tricking me at first, but then, after walking through the now cleared path for a minute, I realized that they were truly scared of me. I looked at them, and then nudged my head a little to tell them to follow me. They obeyed.

 

Once I approached the bird statue, I realized that my nerves were returning to normal and my wound had dried up. I glanced back at the monsters, who immediately bowed in respect once I did, and then looked at the bird statue. I held my hand up to it, causing it to glow, and took off my sailcloth that was tied around my waist. A pillar of orange wind appeared. I opened my sailcloth and rode the wind up beyond the clouds. A select few of the monsters followed my lead.

 

Beyond the clouds, a bird caught me in my fall back towards the earth, the same happening for the selective few of monsters. Then we continued to fly up to the sky until a portal appeared, the birds flying into it.

 

My vision was overwhelmed with a white light at the end of the portal, which proceeded to engulf me in its presence. I couldn’t move anymore, and I couldn’t feel the bird under me, but I felt a pair of hands grab my sides and pull me upwards.

 

“Wake up, Mani,” I heard.

 

I opened my eyes. A woman was looking down upon me from the bars of a cradle, with three other women. The room we were in appeared to be fit for an evil overlord, for it was dark and filled with dark energy. I wiped my eyes and yawned, after which I observed my new form.

 

I was a newborn again, but this time, my body glowed with the bright red light coming from the many markings on it. I wore a black toga and sandals. I felt the power surging through my veins.

 

“Sleepy Lil’ Manipulus! He’s so cute!” A woman dressed in green cried.

 

“He’ll make a great God of Monsters, won’t he, Din?” a woman dressed in orange asked. The women dressed in red observed me. I reached out to her. She scooped me out of my cradle and held me, starting to walk out of the room we were in.

 

“Yes. It’s too bad that he won’t be able to control the monsters until he is old enough. They would eventually turn to the mortal beings of evil,” Din said.

 

“At least some of his monsters followed him. Hopefully, they are aware who their true master is,” Farore replied. The women in white beckoned Din to hand me to her. Once I was in her arms, she observed me closely.

 

“I see something in his future… Him bounding the cycle of evil to failure, but his body nowhere to be seen,” she said.

 

“I see it, too,” Din said, sorrow slowly taking up her face.

 

Once outside, I noticed that the outdoors were extremely brighter. My eyes took a while to focus on what I was truly staring at. Eventually, I saw gold pillars and cloud-like grounds, with a marble pathway leading to a much grander building. I’ve finally made it. I was in heaven, but what about my future? What’s going to happen to me?

 

“We will find a way to make sure this doesn’t happen to him. For now, we must make sure he is taught to be a proper god of monsters. He’s already off to a good start,”  Nayru said. Din nodded and looked at me, who had no idea what was going on.

 

“Mani, for your incredible will to become a god, you have earned a place in the heavens. We plan to name you the God of Monsters, and the heart of the world’s evil. You will gain the powers you need to be called a god, but your title will not last for long. Despite this, I see you regaining your title in the far future and becoming the true evil god you were meant to be: The God of Monsters! The Spirit of Suffering! You are now and forever known as Manipulus!” Din said. All the other goddesses bowed their heads in respect to me. I bowed my head back to them.

 

“Neogla! Haurlo! Weruja! Edcil! Come to your master!” Din called. Four creatures, an armored Floormaster, a humanoid Redead with bluish-gray skin, a muscular Moblin with a flaming spear and a Wizzro, not the bird kind, wearing a hat and an oversized cape, wielding a staff shrouded in Darkness. The Redead was holding a long present in his hands.

 

“We polished your sword, master,” the Wizzro said, bowing to me.

 

The redead opened the present for me and showed to me. There was the sword I was wielding when I tore through the 1,000 monsters, but it wasn’t gray anymore, nor encrusted with my own blood. Its blade was entirely made of red carbonite, with an eye in its handle. Besides the sword was a flaming ball with a leaky, bloody red eye on it and a small mouth. Both the ball and the sword flew out of the box, the ball instantly forming a sinister looking staff underneath it, with it now being the source of power of the said staff.

 

“Ah, it feels good to finally be out of that man's grasp, polished to perfection. How do you feel about it, Kasa?” the sword spoke. The ball creature made a high pitched noise of excitement.

 

“Allow us to properly introduce ourselves to you, Master. I am Neogla, a Wild Card Wizzrobe that can use any element I so please,” the Wizzro said.

 

“I am Haurlo, the toughest Moblin of them all. Not to mention the smartest, but I don’t like bragging too much,” the Moblin said. I rolled my eyes.

 

“My name is Weruja, the Armored Floormaster. I can use telekinesis and some other stuff, but I can’t remember the last time I’ve actually fought with a human being…” the Floormaster said.

 

“I am known as Edcil, the infectious redead, but you may call me whatever you like,” the Redead said. I observed the redead and shrugged.

 

“He used to go by Dirtface, and he started to accept that no one respected him enough to even call him by his real name. He’s a really sad redead,” Neogla explained. I reached out for Edcil. Hylia gave me to Edcil.

 

“Do I really get to hold you, master?” he said. I nodded.

 

Edcil looked at the other two monsters and said, “Wow. I don’t know how to feel about this.” I frowned at Edcil and smacked him.

 

“That was master saying that you need to smile for once!” Haurlo shouted. I grabbed my staff Kasa and bopped Haurlo on the head. Then I whacked Neogla’s arm and smacked Weruja.

 

“Ow! What did I do, master?!” Weruja cried. I stuck my tongue out at him and whacked him again.

 

“Wow, he’s already abusing his servants. I guess you chose correctly, didn’t we?” Farore said. Din nodded and smiled at me. I stopped hitting my servants and smiled back at her.

Today was the day. The day Hylia created the souls that bore the pieces of the Triforce. Farore and Nayru were preparing the clouds, while I was helping Hylia send these souls into the flow of time so that they may be born in due time.

 

I was now 13 years old, in human years that is. I was truly 130 years old and was much taller now, but still didn’t come up to the height of all of the other goddesses.

 

I had the power to control human emotion and created misery upon every living thing. Despite what I did to everyone on the surface, they worshipped me as well as the other goddesses. Without me to be worshipped by the monsters, the world’s peace will break every millennium, and with no one to stop the monsters, the world would succumb to everlasting evil.

 

I watched over the well-being of the monsters at night. They always paid their respects to me, and I rewarded them with the promise of a good future as their short lives come to an end.

 

My reign in the heavens, though, did not last. The earth opened up and released a great evil from inside the earth. This event began a brutal war that all native to the surface was dragged into.  Hylia insisted that I stay safe since the danger was higher than usual in this kind of war. This didn’t stop the evil from trying to take me down. They knew that if I were to get any stronger, they would have no choice but to obey me.

 

I was lying my dark chamber, waiting for my servants to return from polishing my weapons until suddenly, a sharp pain burst through my stomach. It didn’t take me long to figure out what had happened. I couldn’t move at that point, and all I could think about was how the evil pinpointed me in the first place.

 

I watched my feet fade away, all the way up to my bloody stomach. I wasn’t losing my abilities to think, unlike regular humans, but I was losing everything else. I could hear screaming outside my chamber, with the door bursting open afterward. By then, my neck was gone.

 

“Manipulus!” Din shouted, running up to me. Her face was drenched in tears and her arms were shaking. I could feel her pain and anger boiling before me as the rest of my body faded. I wanted so bad to embrace her again.

 

All I could say within my last breath was, “Eternal… failure… to the evil of the surface…”

 

My head finally faded and my soul was all that remained. Din embraced my soul and wept, just as my servants rushed in.

 

They held a funeral for me after the war and placed my soul in a box with velvet pillows and black gems. The sun shone brightly that day, telling the monsters of the world that their futures were damned. Some vowed to resurrect me, while the majority turned to powerful beings that promised to bring them hope. Hope that eventually costed their lives.

 

With the two souls of the Triforce, Farore brought forth a hero to stop this evil, Nayru created a reincarnation of Hylia herself, and Din, suffering from my death, was used over and over again into order to give those evil beings power. Every once in a while, the evil would attempt to destroy the rest of me, knowing that I could be resurrected at any moment, but by servants guarded me well.

 

As a soul, I slept. In my dreams, I continued to watch over the world. The evil was defeated by a hero in green and a maiden that bore Hylia’s light. The evil swore that it would be reincarnated many times in the future until it wins.

 

After it faded with its soul still remaining, I laughed at it, shouting, “Not while I have bounded you to failure!”

 

I knew it heard me. I could sense it glaring at me, but it’s threatening stare only made me laugh harder.

 

“Riddle me this: if you are at your strongest now, what makes you think your descendants will be able to handle my resurrection?” I asked.

 

The evil was silent. It’s glare loosened and concern emitted from its insides. I chuckled at it.

 

“Your reign of terror shall end upon my resurrection. I will expect a fight to keep me out of your way, though. Don’t disappoint me!” I said, my voice fading.

 

From that day on, I waited for it. I waited for the battle that would decide the world’s fate.


End file.
